A New Year's Day to Remember
by outawork
Summary: Judy and her Fox go to BunnyBurrow for New Years and Nick has an important question for his bunny.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

 **A New Year's Day to Remember**

 **Chapter 1**

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Happy New Year!" came from the throats of a thousand Rabbits and two Foxes.

Judy stood on tiptoes to kiss her Fox and nearly succeeded. He knew that didn't like to be picked up, but just this once, he thought – it was a special occasion after all. One hand slipped beneath her beautiful white fluffy tail and he lifted her just enough that she now stood atop his feet. He smiled at the look in her eyes, but when their lips met and everything else was soon forgotten. She tasted wonderful, he thought and then her tongue accidently touched one of his canines. The small cut released the just tiniest drop of blood.

For a moment his mind flashed back to the Natural History Museum when he'd taken his bunny's throat in his jaws. He was oh so careful, but for some reason some part of him for a moment and only for a moment actually felt savage! This was beyond that. This must be how it felt to have taken a hit from the Night Howler extract! After a while he felt Judy's hand pat his back and he very reluctantly broke the kiss. Purple eyes met green ones and he couldn't help smiling.

"Sorry," he said and his bunny returned his smile.

"Well... well," the vixen said and both looked at her. "Nicky, aren't you the passionate one."

"Mom!"

The vixen watched as Judy's ears began to turn red at their base and then quickly work its way up to their tips. She smiled at the Rabbit.

"Could it be that I was mistaken?" she said as Judy's ears now turned a bright cherry red. "Apparently I was after all."

"Catherine!" he said and the vixen looked at her son, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry Judy," she said, looking back at the Rabbit. "Why don't you two run off and have some 'fun.' And maybe I just find me a tall handsome buck."

"Mom!" he said as the vixen turned and waded into the crowd of Rabbits.

They parted before her as she walked languidly toward a Rabbit that was actually much taller than the rest.

They watched until Catherine cornered the buck. Then Judy looked her Fox and after a few second they both chuckled.

"She is a predator," he said and shrugged.

Judy giggled and then swatted her Fox lightly. They were both feeling a bit hungry and got in line. At the end of the buffet Bonnie was the last server. She put corn on his plate which was one of his favorites and then reached under the counter and handed Nick a sealed container.

"You might want to eat this away from the crowd," she said and winked at him. "I have one of these for your mother too." She turned to scan the crowd. "Where is she?"

"I think she's meeting a friend and she'll probably be around a bit later," he said and heard his bunny giggle.

Bonnie looked at her daughter and she only smiled. Judy walked back to the elevators and her Fox followed. They were on the burrow's lowest level and had to wait for a time after she pushed the button. He put an arm around her, giving her a squeeze and she leaned against him. Then he'd just leaned over to kiss her when the elevator dinged. They quickly straightened up and the door opened. The Rabbit resembled Judy, but was somewhat taller. Then she looked at them and smiled.

"So you must be Nick," Jill said, extending a hand. "Jillian Ann Hopps, but please call me Jill." They shook hands. "I'm Judy's older sister."

Nick heard a low growl come from his bunny.

"Only by two minutes!"

"Apparently that made all the difference," she said, standing a bit taller. "I got all the good genes."

She looked down at her sister and grinned. Judy growled again.

"So how long have you two been going out?" she asked and watched her sister's ears turn red. "So where are you two off to?"

"I have no idea," Nick said and smiled at the tall Rabbit. "I was just following along."

"Well then let me give you a hand," she said and stepped aside, still holding the doors. They stepping in and Jill reached back in, pushing a button. "There you go. Judy's room is on 6. You two have fun!"

She winked a Nick, released the doors, and they shut. He looked at his bunny and she was still blushing.

"So Judy were we going to your room?"

"Yes," she said in a small voice.

He couldn't help himself and smiled.

"I did want to see your room, but since the train was late..."

"I never saw my father dive so fast in the snow," she said and giggled, "and we almost missed the countdown!"

The bell dinged and doors opened. Nick looked up and the floor showed 6.

"After you," he said and she led the way.

* * *

Her bedroom was exactly as he'd pictured it. It wasn't really messy, but apparently Judy never threw anything away. He smiled as he looked around and then heard his bunny growl. He looked toward the sound and saw the luggage on her bed – not just hers, but his too.

"Jill!"

"Judy?"

"Jill did this!"

"I'm sure there's another empty room..."

"No!" she said, turning toward her Fox. "You're going to stay here with me!"

"But," he began and her foot began to rapidly tap the floor. "I'll sleep on the couch."

She smiled and led him to the table.

* * *

"Your mother is one damn good cook!" he said and then popped the last piece of chicken in his mouth. He closed his eyes and chewed with pleasure. "I haven't had chicken like this in a while. I wonder if she has any more."

"Well, it's only been forty-five minutes and I guarantee the party is since goin' on," she said and stood. "Let's go find out!"

They waited for the elevator again and this time there weren't any interruptions. The kiss was long and sweet, but his time she didn't mind being lifted. When the kiss ended she looked into his eyes.

"Please tell me about the kiss before," she said and he did reluctantly. She laughed and her eyes danced. "We'll have to try that again."

Then the bell dinged and again Jill was standing there.

"So did you find everything OK."

"Yes, Jill," Judy said and the other doe giggled. "And just to let you know Nick is going to sleep in my room tonight."

The older doe smiled.

"Mom sent me to get you two for dessert or maybe you two already had it," Jill said and winked at Nick.

Judy gave her sister the finger and Nick couldn't help but to laugh which earned him a poke in the ribs. The elevator ride was silent, but for Jill's giggles. When the doors opened the music flooded in and Nick smiled. They dropped off their plates and then hit the dance floor. Over the last year she'd taught him all she knew and they'd been going out dancing at least once a week. The endured the funny looks they received from the other animals, but since they'd been dating that was nothing new. Lately, at least in the club they went most often, the other animals began to accept them.

After the third song ended Nick felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and Jill stood there with a smile.

"May I have this dance?" she asked and looked at her sister. "Please." 

"You just bring him back."

"I'll think about it."

Fortunately or unfortunately depending on one's prospective the next dance was a slow one. Jill pulled the tod close.

"You are going let me led, right?" Nick asked and Jill giggled.

"Of course," she said and smiled.

Nick soon found out that Jill was a good dancer and could probably teach them both a few things.

"You're in love with Judy."

He realized it was statement and not a question.

"Yes."

"And she loves you."

"Yes."

"I'm very happy for you both," she said and smiled. "Nick, I'll tell you a secret. You're her first boyfriend." Nick looked surprised. "She didn't tell you, did she?"

"No," he said, "she hasn't talked much about her past."

"She's always been alone. I mean she's had friends, but no one close until you."

"Why?"

"She's different than most does – more outgoing."

"And you?"

"Yes."

"And you're alone too?"

"Yes."

"I have a friend back in Zootopia that I think you'd like."

"Really."

"Only he's not a Rabbit."

"That only makes a just bit more interesting, doesn't it?" she said and giggled.

"It certainly has for me – well, I guess it has for the both of us."

The song ended and Judy was immediately beside then.

"He's all yours," Jill said and stepped back, "for now."

Judy made a face and Jill turned and walked back toward the buffet, laughing.

"She so annoying!"

"Could it be that she reminds you of someone."

Judy stuck out her tongue at him and Nick laughed. They danced several more times then another slow one started.

"What did you talk about?"

"Mostly you."

He felt her stiffen in his arms and he patted her back.

"She asked me if I loved you," he said and watched her blush. "Of course I couldn't lie and told her I did." Purple eyes met green ones and she pressed herself tighter against him. "Then she asked if you loved me. Of course that was an easy one. I said yes." Judy's eyes became watery and she hugged him tight. "Just was I need - an emotional bunny." His bunny giggled. "But I do have a question for you."

"A question?"

"An important question," he said, tilting her head up. "Let's go back to your room."

"Can't you ask me here?"

"I suppose I could," he said and smiled, "but I have a better idea. Come on!"

He led her up to the DJ and had her stop the music. Then he picked up a microphone."

"Everyone, I have an important question to ask Judy," he announced and waited until everyone turned toward them. He dropped to one knee and pulled a small box from his pocket. Then opened it, took out the ring, and put it on his bunny's finger. "Judy, would you marry me?"

Then she was an emotional bunny and flung herself into his arms.

"Yes!" she said and her voice boom across the room.

For a few seconds it was quiet and then they heard someone begin to clap. They looked toward the sound and was Jill walking toward them. She stopped and then turned to the crowd, still capping. Ben was going to be one lucky Cheetah, Nick thought. Soon Catherine, a tall handsome buck, and few others joined her and within a few more moments everyone did.

Nick lifted his bunny and then kissed her. Judy bit her tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

 **A New Year's Day to Remember**

 **Chapter 2**

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Happy New Year!" came from the throats of a hundreds of ZPD officers and their families and friends.

Judy hopped into Nick's arms and he kissed her. This was something they usually didn't do at the precinct, but of course this was a special occasion. Then she remembered the previous New Years and touched her tongue to one of Nick's fangs. A moment later their kiss became more passionate and she felt her ears begin to grow warm. After a minute she surreptitiously tapped her lover on the back and he reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Don't let Chief Bogo catch you doing that," Jill said, coming up behind them, "or there's going to be trouble."

They both heard Ben chuckle.

"Apparently Judy is a good kisser too," he said and gave her a wink.

Judy's ears turned red.

"Just how would know?" Nick said.

"I've known Judy longer than you have."

"I've known her longer than anyone," Jill said and smiled, "and I have lots and lots of interesting stores."

"Tell us one," Nick said and winked.

"No!" Judy said, stretching out the word.

They laughed and Judy growled her annoyance.

"Maybe later," Jill said and took Ben's arm. "Let's get something to eat. I heard they have chicken."

At that Ben put his arm around her waist and made a beeline for the buffet. Nick followed them with his eyes.

"I glad I introduced them," he said and looked at his bunny.

"Nicholas, you did good."

"I always do good," he said unashamedly and put his arm around his bunny. "I'm hungry and I heard they had chicken."

She giggled.

* * *

Everyone heard the office door bang shut and looked up to see Chief Bogo looking down on the crowd with the usual grumpy look on his face. Everyone sighed, knowing what was coming all too soon. They listened to him stomping down the hall, enter the elevator, and just waited for the inevitable. The elevator dinged and seemingly a few seconds later the seemingly perpetual grumpy Water Buffalo was walking through the crowd as it parted before him.

"OK, fun's over!" he bellowed. "Let's get back to work!"

He turned and started to make his way back to his office.

"Chief, I didn't see you have any fun at all," Jill said, her ears coming up. "Can't we have just a bit more time? Most of the officers here are off shift anyway."

He turned on his heel and glared at the Rabbit, but Jill didn't even flinch. Then she smiled at him.

"Remind me why I hired you to be my secretary."

"Because I'm a good typist," she said and winked, "and maybe 'cause you like having a cute little bunny around the station."

Bogo snorted and opened his mouth.

"And because I recommended her," the vixen said, coming up behind him, "Leonard." His given name she only whispered so that only he could hear and then continued in same volume. "Come on let's have a little fun and then we can reminisce about the old days. You remember them, don't you?"

She smiled.

"Sure Catherine," he said in an abnormally quiet voice.

"Mom?" Nick said.

"I'll be back later," the vixen said and grinned. "The Chief and I have some catching up to do and who knows maybe even have a little fun too."

She winked at her son and wandered into the crowd with Chief Bogo in tow. Then simultaneously everyone seemed to release a breath they'd been holding.

"Well that was a surprise," Judy said and giggled.

"Apparently more for Bogo than anyone else," he said and smiled.

"Nick, you mother's like a force of nature," Jill said and raised an eyebrow.

"You have no idea," he said and sighed.

* * *

While they were eating someone found the precinct's PA system and started playing music through it. Nick looked at his bunny and green eyes met purple ones. A minute later they were slow dancing and the crowd pulled back to give them room. Soon they were joined by other couples.

"You've gotten pretty good," Judy said and put her head on his shoulder.

"I had a good teacher," he said, remembering the hours of practice while they were dating.

"Thank you," she said and felt his hand slide a bit lower. "Nick!"

He chuckled and kissed her gently. Then they heard someone clear their throat.

"Well you mind if I cut in?" Jill said and heard her sister growl.

Nick looked at his bunny and she sighed.

"Sure," she said and turned to see Ben standing there, smiling.

"Judy," he said and held out a hand.

The Cheetah was actually more than twice her height, but somehow they managed.

* * *

As they danced Nick kept glancing at Ben and his wife while he danced with her sister.

"You suppose to be watching your partner," Jill said and winked. "Don't worry. He'll bring her back."

"Sorry," he said.

"Now let me show you something," she said and spun them around.

"Mom..."

"and Bogo."

Nick couldn't believe his eyes – Catherine and Chief Bogo were dancing and the Chief looked like he was actually enjoying himself. He was almost smiling!

"Hell must have frozen over!" he said and she laughed.

"That and she's a vixen."

They danced until the song finished and the next one began.

"I need a little rest in my condition."

"Your condition," Nick repeated.

"I'm pregnant," she said and then laughed, seeing they look on her brother-in-law's face.

"Pregnant!" Judy said, overhearing.

Of course she said it loud enough that the news soon spread through the crowd.

"Who..." Judy said unconsciously.

Then she and her Fox looked at Ben who now was blushing furiously. Jill put an arm around her Cheetah and smiled.

"As I said I got all the good genes," she said and looked at her sister, "but then again maybe you got some of them too."


End file.
